


Pulling Us Apart

by punkrock, ZillyVrilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, astral plane stuff, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock/pseuds/punkrock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: Shiro and Keith take time to talk about Voltron in Black, but Black has other things in mind for the two paladins.





	Pulling Us Apart

**Title: Pulling Us Apart:**  
**Trope Showcased: Bodyswap**  
**Author: anonymous**  
**Rating:Mature**  
**Content:** Handjobs, Astral Plane  
**Warnings:**  
**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Dreamworks, Netflix, the creators of Voltron, and associates. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Summary: Shiro and Keith take time to talk about Voltron in Black, but Black has other things in mind for the two paladins.**  
**Notes:**  


Shiro paced in front of the Black Lion, waiting for Keith to emerge. They had needed Voltron during their mission, and the current black paladin had been off with the Blades, again. To say that Shiro was frustrated would be an understatement. After entering the hangar, Keith didn't expect Shiro to be standing before him. His chest immediately tightened. 

“Shiro, I know you guys needed me today, I'm sorry. I just couldn't find time to come back.” 

“We managed, but we needed Voltron, Keith. Lives could be at stake next time,” Shiro said, crossing his arms and looking down at the younger man.

“I know… I know that, Shiro.” Keith looked down, not able to meet his eyes. “But the Blades need me now, too. We’re finally getting somewhere. We could take down Lotor, soon-- both Voltron and The Blades of Marmora.” 

Shiro stepped closer to Keith. “I know your work with the Blades is important. But we need you. I need you.”

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it. He knew that the team and Shiro needed him, but they were getting so close to finishing it all. 

“Yeah… I need you too, Shiro. I promise I'll be here to pilot Black when you need me to.” 

“We’ll always need you to pilot black, that's the problem! I can't do it anymore, she chose you,” Shiro said, getting agitated again. He knew it wasn't fair to take his frustration with the lion out on Keith, but he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth:

“You haven't tried in a while, Shiro! Maybe she’ll let you.” Keith finally brought himself to look up at Shiro. It hurt to talk with him like this, but there was so much going on that everything was starting to fall on both of them.

“What's the point? I have a new role now. I'm fine with it, you need to accept yours.” 

“The point is that you gave up, Shiro.” 

Shiro inhaled sharply and looked away. “Would it make you feel better if I tried again?” Shiro snapped.

“You know what, yeah, it would, Shiro. It really would.” Keith felt the sharpness in Shiro’s tone. It started to pick and prod at him as they spoke.

Shiro heard the plea in Keith’s tone, and it tugged at his heartstrings. He walked past Keith to stand in front of the Black Lion. He held his breath, waiting for Black to decide to let him in or not.

After a moment, Black opened her mouth to allow both Shiro and Keith into her cockpit. Keith stepped forward and looked up, then over to Shiro.  
“You gonna go in?”

Shiro followed Keith into the cockpit, the dark interior familiar. He sighed softly and crossed his arms. This might feel like home, but it wasn't his home anymore. Black belonged to Keith now.

Keith leaned against the back of the seat and looked down. He still felt out of place in the Black lion. This should be Shiro’s domain- he should be back in Red, and Lance should be back in Blue. It’s been months and even now, he couldn’t get used to the switch.

 

“It’s now or never, Shiro.” Keith said with a shrug.

Keith’s ultimatum made Shiro feel worse, and he swallowed hard as he hesitated beside the chair a moment longer. He sat down and took a deep breath, steeling himself for disappointment as he gripped the controls tightly. The metal bars fit perfectly in his large hands. 

It was about a minute that Shiro sat there without a response. Keith felt his shoulders tense up at that. Why wouldn’t Black accept Shiro anymore? It still didn’t make any sense to him. Keith didn’t want this at all.

 

“I’m sorry, Shiro.” He said quietly. Keith reached out to gently place a hand on his shoulder as he walked over to the side of the chair.

Shiro hated being right. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, struggling to swallow past the lump in his throat.  
“It's fine. Like I said, she chose you,” Shiro said quietly. His voice only wavered a little as he said it.

Keith sighed and stood in front of Shiro. The hand resting on his shoulder reached up to grasp the one running down his face.  
“I never should’ve made you try again, I knew this would happen…” He said, admitting defeat.

“No, you're right,” Shiro sighed. “I had given up.”

“But we both knew this was going to happen. I shouldn’t have pressured you to try it.” Keith said as he moved his thumb in small circles over Shiro’s skin.

Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand and stood up, but he didn't let go yet.  
“Let’s get out of here. You must be tired.”

Keith shook his head, then stepped a little closer to Shiro.  
“Can we stay here for a bit? I barely get to spend time with you now, you know.”

“I miss you too,” Shiro said, leaning in to rest his forehead against Keith’s. 

A small smile formed on Keith’s lips as he felt his chest tighten. It wasn't a bad feeling, he was just swarming with mixed emotions. Keith tilted his head a bit so that their lips gently brushed against each other's. 

Shiro closed his eyes and cupped Keith’s face as he kissed back just as softly. It's been so long since they've shown affection towards each other like this. The last time Shiro could remember was while he was recovering from his rescue, and that was months ago.

Keith pressed a bit too hard into Shiro’s touch, causing him to accidentally push him back into the seat of the cockpit. He started to laugh as they pulled away from each other with his hands resting on Shiro’s shoulders. This was the lighthearted tone he missed having with Shiro. 

Shiro laughed with him, and he grabbed Keith’s hips to pull him further onto his lap. He kissed his way down Keith’s jaw line while his hands went to the clasps on his armor. It was different than the paladin’s suits, and Shiro fumbled with the different locking mechanisms.

The armor that the Blades wore was a lot simpler to Keith. As Shiro fumbled with it, Keith helped him get a majority of it off, leaving him in just the skin tight suit. Keith then reached out to slowly unzip Shiro’s top, then ran a finger down his chest. 

Shiro hummed happily and shrugged out of his shirt. He helped Keith unzip his bodysuit, and as Keith stood up to peel off his pants and boots Shiro finished undressing.  
“These suits make this so complicated,” Shiro complained. 

“I think taking this off is quicker than taking paladin armor off.” Keith said as he got down to his underwear. His hands roamed Shiro’s body, taking in the sight and comparing it to when he last saw it. Yep, there's the beef. Keith held Shiro by his waist to press their bodies together again, then leaned upward to connect their lips. 

Shiro trailed kisses down Keith’s jaw, tilting his head to suck on his neck. He moaned softly into the slow kisses he pressed into Keith’s skin as his hands palmed Keith’s ass through his underwear.

Keith took in a sharp breath as he felt Shiro’s lips on his neck. He rolled his hips forward as his fingers slowly trickled down Shiro’s sides. He needed to feel something and he needed it now. 

Shiro used his teeth the way he knew Keith liked, leaving a dark bruise on his neck that his new suit would cover later.

A quiet moan filled Keith’s throat at the feeling of Shiro’s teeth sinking into his skin. One hand maneuvered itself into Shiro’s underwear to grasp his cock and free it from the constraints of the fabric. He found himself rolling his hips forward again and again, hoping to feel something more, this time. He was highly impatient and they both knew it. 

Shiro didn't mind that Keith moved fast, he also felt the pressure of borrowed time. They could be needed at any moment, and the thought made him push Keith's underwear down and wrap his hand around his cock. Shiro didn't care if all they did tonight was jerk each other off, he just wanted a couple minutes of intimacy and a release.

Keith hooked his arm around Shiro’s shoulders as he started to pump his cock. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together so he could look directly into his eyes the entire time. Keith hadn't felt this close to Shiro in ages. 

Shiro tilted his chin up to kiss Keith slowly, teeth pulling at his bottom lip. His galra hand on Keith’s ass pushed him closer, and he batted Keith’s hand away from his cock. He wrapped his large hand around both of them, moaning softly as he pumped them both with firm strokes. 

After Shiro took over, Keith gladly focused on kissing Shiro with as much passion that he could give. It took a lot for him to not erratically thrust into Shiro’s hand, but he managed to stay as still as possible. 

Shiro’s brows furrowed in concentration. He couldn't break the kiss, nor did he want to, each of his sharp inhales came directly from Keith’s lips. The frantic pace of his hand brought him back to creaky springs on dorm room beds, biting down on pillows or each other to stay quiet.

Keith has since realized that now, they don't have to be quiet. They could be as loud as they wanted and nobody would come and complain. Between each kiss, Keith moaned and grunted louder and louder. Shiro’s name even started to repeatedly spill from his lips as he held him tighter. 

It was harder for Shiro to let go and make noise, but Keith egged him on until he was gasping his name. Pressure was building in his stomach and his toes curled against the cold metal floor. 

Keith pulled back to bury his face into Shiro’s neck. He could feel his body start to tense as he started to quickly move his hips.  
“Fuck, Shiro, I’m almost…” He trailed off as another string of moans filled his throat. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Shiro sighed, his voice low. He held Keith’s face with his free hand and brought him into an open-mouthed kiss, muffling Keith’s moans as his orgasm hit. He kept stroking them both, and Shiro wasn't far behind him, his legs tensing as he came over his glove and onto their stomachs.

Once he came down from his post-orgasm high, memories of the Garrison soon flooded Keith’s head. The days where they hadn't a care in the world was brought back to him like a smack to the face. Suddenly, Black’s cockpit came to life, purple lights, screen and all, but something was different. White noise started to ring against Keith’s eardrums. It was so faint yet so powerful that when the noise turned into his own voice, he barely registered it. 

The two paladins turned their attention to the screen before them as multiple scenes from the Galaxy Garrison played. Most showed Keith by himself, grieving, screaming, revolting against authority figures, and sobbing. Keith distinctly remembered everything that flashed before their eyes. It made his chest tighten in anger… embarrassment… and frustration. He’d almost forgotten that Shiro never knew the real reason why he’d ran off to live in the desert, why he got kicked out of the Garrison. Most of all, Shiro didn't know how he felt after his disappearance. The scenes started to loop at quicker frame rates with certain phrases playing louder than others. 

“Tell me what happened to Shiro!” 

“It couldn't have been pilot error! That's impossible!” 

“Shiro promised me he would come back.” 

These three phrases continued to get louder and louder until they slowed to an echo, then abruptly stopped. Keith felt his palms begin to perspire as he gripped onto the outer framing of Black’s seat. 

As the screen faded to black, Keith almost turned back around, but halted once he caught sight of the next scenes. There were multiple clips of Keith’s expressions and reactions to Shiro going missing after they’d joined team Voltron. He fell into a depression without Shiro with him, and it was obvious. The rest of the Paladins including Allura and Coran noticed it. They recognized that Keith needed Shiro to properly go on with the team, as a leader, and as a whole. Keith's connection to Shiro was one that could not have been shattered if anyone tried. 

The Black Lion started to move, leaving the Castle of Lions and going off into outer space. The screen continued to flash scenes of Keith in his room breaking down and curling in on himself. Keith’s heart stopped as he watched the screen.

Meanwhile, Shiro was floored. He knew Keith loved him and suspected that his disappearance had something to do with Keith’s expulsion from the Garrison, but seeing it was something else. It scared him.

Keith looked down at Shiro with wide eyes and a heavy heart. He never thought to tell Shiro about how he dealt with his disappearance, so part of him felt guilty. As they flew further into space, Keith felt off. He couldn’t figure out exactly what it was, but it wasn’t a good feeling.

Shiro leaned in and rested his forehead against Keith’s.  
“Keith, I'm sorry,” he said quietly. He felt off too, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

“Don’t be,”Keith said between breaths, “nothing’s your fault, seriously. I’m just glad that everything’s okay… and we’re okay.”

“Yeah… we’re okay,” Shiro said, leaning in to kiss him. 

Keith nodded, smiling as their lips pressed together. They kissed for awhile until the Black Lion started to rumble. It was nothing like either one of them felt before, even while in battle with Voltron. This was scary, to say the least.

“Shiro- Black’s never done this, right?” He asked, knowing for sure that he was correct, but a second opinion would make him feel better.

“No, she hasn't!” Shiro said, yanking at the controls.

The shaking started to get more and more intense, then suddenly stopped. Keith’s eyes shut as he gripped onto Shiro’s shoulders for dear life. Then, both paladins became dizzy and lightheaded. Neither one of them could pinpoint it, but as time went on, they got dizzier and dizzier until their chests seized forward.

It felt as though something was being pulled out of them. It was uncomfortable, humiliating, and overall, confusing.

Shiro opened his eyes and it was like looking in a mirror. He was staring at himself. He reached out to touch his own face, confused.

Keith flinched when he saw what he thought was himself, reach out to touch him.  
“W-What the-?!” He started, but stopped when the voice that spoke wasn’t his, but Shiro’s. 

“Shiro…?” 

“Keith?” Shiro said, but it wasn't his voice that came out. “Uh… I think Black mixed us up.”

“How the…” Keith trailed off. “How do we fix this??” He asked quickly.

“Well… it was fucking in Black that started it, right?”

“Yeah… So, you’re saying that to reverse it, we have to go again?”

“It wouldn't hurt, right?” Shiro said, leaning in to kiss him. 

“I- probably not, I just don’t know how I feel about… kissing myself.” Keith said with a nervous laugh. He allowed Shiro to close the gap between their lips, anyway, but it was unsettling as Hell.

Shiro shrugged. Truth be told, he knew he looked good. He tried not to think about it too hard. 

Keith took in a breath as he caressed Shiro’s, no, his face. He let his eyes close as he kissed Shiro again and again, hoping that the feeling of their lips locking would ease his mind.

And it did. The two paladins backtracked as best as they could until they were moaning each other’s names again. Everything went back to normal, and they were soon back on the deck with the rest of team Voltron. Surely this couldn’t have been the first time this has happened to someone.

Either way, it was a secret that both Keith and Shiro were surely to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of [VLD Tropes Fest](http://vldtropesfest.tumblr.com) | Comments and Kudos are appreciated | Anonymous creators will be revealed after the masterlist is posted!


End file.
